


Y de qué manera

by Ela



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, errepéese, es ficcion, llevadme 4G a la carcel porfavorygracias, no es real
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ela/pseuds/Ela
Summary: El problema para Luis nunca fue quererle, porque querer a Roi llegó a él tan natural y agradecido como la brisa en un día de bochorno.





	Y de qué manera

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui seguimos, enganchaos, porque de la droga se sale, pero de Operación Triunfo no, y más cuando hay tantos pairings que uno ya no sabe a dónde mirar. Dos breves avisos a navegantes: Uno, la estructura de la historia es un poco "rara" porque he jugado con incluir los diálogos como parte de la prosa y experimentado con una estructura nueva (llámala poética, llámala una puta mierda), mis disculpas si se hace dificil de seguir y posibles erratas. Y dos, aquí no hay más parejas (pasadas, actuales, futuras; reales o hipotéticas) que el pairing principal, porque pereza y porque es mi pairing y me lo follo como quiera *sevillana del whatsapp*

**-QUÉ-**

El problema para Luis nunca fue quererle, porque querer a Roi llegó a él tan natural y agradecido como la brisa en un día de bochorno.

Él, acostumbrado a tener que derrumbar y dejar caer cientos de muros y tabiques cada vez que quería meter a alguien nuevo en su vida. Él, que pasaba por la incómoda y desagradable experiencia de abrirse a un desconocido con poca confianza y una esperanza mínima de que en un futuro esa experiencia compensase de algún modo.

Y un buen día llegó Roi, y no tuvo que dejar caer nada, porque la brisa se cuela entre las rendijas y llega hasta lo más profundo sin darte ni cuenta.

No había pasado ni un mes cuando se dio cuenta que un chaval al que apenas acababa de conocer -que nunca sabía si hablaba en serio o en broma, que era ruidoso, histriónico a veces, lleno de amigos y de cariño para todos y cada uno, _tan distinto a él_ -había llegado a conocer rincones en los que nadie -ni siquiera él- se había atrevido a entrar durante años.

No habían pasado ni dos meses cuando se dio cuenta de que, en aquella experiencia magnificada, sacada de quicio, ese inmenso campamento de verano que era _Operación Triunfo_ -donde todos se querían tantísimo, donde las amistades eran para toda la vida y los amores de película, donde todo era tan perfecto y pequeño y mágico en su burbuja, tan _irreal_ -, había traído a su vida aquello que nunca había esperado encontrar.

No habían pasado ni tres meses y ya le había paralizado el terror -auténtico pánico, _esto no es real y no podré soportarlo_ \- de que cuando uno de los dos saliese de allí, aquella relación tan especial para él acabase, y una vez fuera, la distancia, las murallas, la vida real, borrase para siempre aquella brisa.

Y con la campanada que marcaba el principio del nuevo año -el principio del final-, se abrazó a Roi para esconder las lágrimas en su hombro -él, que sólo lloraba de enfado, de rabia o de impotencia, llorando como un niño de puro terror, de auténtica pena- y notó la respiración agitada del otro en su cuello, intentando controlar su propio llanto. Podían prometerse muchas cosas, pero Luis empezaba a acariciar la certeza de que nadie allá fuera -ni siquiera el propio Roi- sería capaz de volver a colarse como él ahí adentro, donde hay peligro de derrumbe y a veces cuesta respirar.

El problema nunca fue quererle, porque Roi apareció y se marchó como una brisa.

El problema fue el cuánto. El cuándo. El cómo.

 

**-CUÁNTO-**

La vida fuera de la academia es, extrañamente, más claustrofóbica que la vida dentro. La rutina rota, la gente de su vida mirándole como a un desconocido, la gente desconocida mirándole como a un amigo, intentar meterse en una prenda de ropa cuando tu cuerpo ya no es el mismo.

Regresar a Madrid, regresar a su piso, y darse cuenta de que no. De que aquello por lo que tanto luchó no fue nunca lo que quiso, que ya no es lo que quiere. Salir de Madrid, salir de su piso, y darse cuenta de que ya no sabe qué es lo que quiere.

Entrar a Internet, entrar a las redes sociales, preguntarse quién es ese desconocido que ve en los videos con su misma cara, y preguntarse si eso es lo que vieron sus compañeros -no, no en plural, preguntarse si eso es lo que vio _Roi_ -.

Pasarse dos semanas reorganizando su vida, sus relaciones, su mundo, a la espera de saber _qué_.

Claustrofobia de estar rodeado de cámaras, flashes, fans, una actividad frenética y una sonrisa perpleja, disfrutar la experiencia mientras que en su pecho no resuena más que el zumbido de la estática, un canal a la espera de emitir.

Ver cómo llega el día, apagar la televisión de madrugada y mirar fijamente la pantalla negra, un silencio sordo en su cabeza. Apagar el móvil antes de meterse en la cama, pero que eso no sirva para apagar su cerebro dibujando miles de escenarios, miles de afluentes que siempre le llevan al mismo río, y preguntarse seriamente si lo mejor no sería olvidarlo todo y regresar a lo de antes, en lugar de vivir en esta sensación perpetua de caminar al borde de un precipicio con piedras en los bolsillos.

Encender el móvil tras una noche de sueño intermitente, ver el aviso, notar como se abre un ventanuco en mitad de esas paredes y como todo se ilumina tenuemente. Pasar unos días hablando sin parar, hablando sin hablar -mensajes de whatsapp, docenas de piques en las redes sociales, una llamada telefónica con público y un presentador de fondo- y notar que todo es lo mismo y a la vez no.

Mandar todo al carajo y plantarse allí una mañana porque, aunque nada sea ya lo mismo y nunca vaya a serlo, necesita verle cara a cara, aunque solo sean dos minutos. Abrazarle sin cámaras ni una docena de personas alrededor, y permitirse al menos recordar que aquello fue real, aunque fuese durante un breve periodo de tiempo.

Ver sonreír a Roi cuando le ve ahí, apoyando en un coche del parking de manera muy poco natural, tenso como un arco antes de disparar, y que nada sea lo mismo y a la vez sí. Disfrutar de la manera en la que la sorpresa no se borra de su cara mientras acelera el paso y le abraza con fuerza y _no es lo mismo y a la vez sí, joder_.

Sonreír a su vez, sentirse a un tiempo aliviado y bloqueado porque algo dentro de él no sabe gestionar lo que siente y no puede llorar, aunque el nudo que tiene en el estómago se lo pida a gritos. Limitarse a palmear la espalda del otro con suavidad y encogerse de hombros con dificultad -Roi no le suelta, sigue enganchado a su cuerpo, abrazados como idiotas mientras que algunos les miran de reojo, entrando y saliendo de las oficinas- cuando le pregunta qué hace allí, _cabrón, no me lo esperaba, joder, qué ganas tenía de verte_.

Dejar morir el momento poco a poco, mirarse durante un segundo y notar todo eso que sigue ahí, como un ultrasonido que no se escucha pero que tu cuerpo no deja de sentir, y dejarlo pasar. Volver a la vida real y que todo eso siga allí y ambos lo sepan de alguna manera, aunque acepten de mudo y mutuo acuerdo dejarlo estar. Al menos, por el momento.

Una marea, poderosa e imparable, que sube y baja silenciosamente, pero siempre en movimiento, aunque la gente no siempre lo perciba.

_Va, tío, vamos a subir algo al insta_.

**-CUÁNDO-**

Es difícil gestionar tu vida cuando todo en ella parece correr desbocado y sin frenos por una pendiente.

Luis no puede pararse a pensar, no puede pararse a analizar, no puede dar un paso atrás para coger impulso. Todo se precipita en una huida hacia delante, que les va a arrastrando a todos sin tregua ni cuartel – la prensa, las entrevistas, los conciertos, las firmas, los fans, el contrato, un disco; sueños cumplidos con demasiada rapidez, tan frágiles e inestables que parecen de humo y papel-, y hay momentos en los que nota que le supera.

Porque mientras la ola del éxito le rebasa, le arrastra y le zarandea -y a veces, le lanza contra las rocas, sin piedad-, no le abandona la sensación de que, aunque no deja de correr, aunque va alcanzando algunos objetivos, el principal sigue allí, tan lejano como el horizonte.

Inmóvil, aunque no deje de avanzar hacia él.

Comparte con Roi casi tanto tiempo como cuando estaban en la academia. Cuando pensó que la distancia y la desconexión -cada uno retomando sus respectivas vidas, cada uno con sus propios compromisos, cada uno en una punta del mapa- sería lo que en cierto modo suavizase, limase, rebajase ese (amistad, relación, tensión, pregunta, conexión) _algo_ , el destino se alía para que estén juntos todo el tiempo, incluso cuando no lo buscan. Cuando no es una entrevista conjunta es una firma, cuando no es una invitación es un concierto, cuando no es un mensaje de whatsapp es una llamada. Están juntos, conectados, todo el tiempo.

A veces, en sus días malos, Luis piensa que quizás sea ese contacto constante el que está difuminando lo suyo. Ese estar juntos de nuevo, pero fuera de la burbuja de irrealidad y aislamiento del mundo. El ser, al menos de cara a la galería, amigos, buenos amigos, los mejores amigos, pero no ese _algo_. Salir juntos de fiesta, cenar con más gente, subir cientos de videos y de fotos a Twitter y a Instagram, abrazarse, darse picos, bromear, reír, beber y sí, es una amistad, pero simplemente eso. Otra buena amistad.

Luis sabe que lo que sintieron ahí dentro ambos no es solamente una amistad. Sabe que lo que él siente -cuando por fin está a solas en su casa y repasa los acontecimientos del día- va más allá de la cercanía y la familiaridad, porque jamás necesitó alejarse de un amigo o de su familia para evaluar, en perspectiva, lo que de verdad había entre ellos.

Y con Roi lo siente todo el rato. Cada vez que está a su lado, cada vez que mira la pantalla que le indica que el otro le está escribiendo, cada vez que habla con él por teléfono. Siempre nota una parte de él necesita poner tierra de por medio y cortar toda comunicación, porque ese peso que nota justo en el centro del pecho, que le ancla y tira hacia abajo desgarrándole cuando está con él, empieza a hacer mella y a doler. Empieza a hacer pequeñas incisiones en él y en su relación, tan diminutas que no llegan a doler, pero sí a sangrar. Una tras otra, tras otra, tras otra, dejando tras de sí un reguero que no se atreve a seguir solo.

No sabe ponerle nombre a lo que siente por Roi. No sabe contener lo que siente por Roi. No sabe cómo actuar acorde a lo que siente por Roi. Y no sabe qué es lo que, a su vez, Roi está sintiendo.

Porque la mayor parte de _su algo_ no es lo que pasa en la superficie -las bromas, los chistes, las conversaciones, los abrazos-, si no esa corriente subterránea que a veces les atraviesa. Es la forma en la que Roi endereza el cuello y abre más los ojos cuando no sabía que Luis estaba allí y le escucha de repente. Es la manera en la que Luis se le queda mirando mientras puntea en la guitarra notas aleatorias hasta que Roi es consciente de su mirada y le sonríe un poco torcido. Es esas veces que a Roi le brillan los ojos tras las gafas y esconde a propósito la cabeza cuando ve a Luis siendo abierto y él mismo con algún amigo. O las veces que Luis vigila apoyado en alguna esquina como Roi atrae toda la atención y las risas sobre él, y rodeado de gente le busca con la mirada, va hacia él, le agarra por el hombro y _venga, coño, Cepeda, por dios, no me seas amargado_ y _pero déjame en paz, que estaba muy tranquilo y muy a gusto yo solo, joder_ , pero Roi tira de su muñeca y él va sin resistirse, sintiendo como le hormiguea la piel. O esa ocasión en la que regresan juntos al hotel y se despiden en el pasillo, un abrazo como los de siempre y una separación como nunca, porque la electricidad estática les crispa los dedos y les hace retirarse más despacio, mirarse un segundo de más, tardar unos instantes en comenzar a caminar en direcciones opuestas.

Y aunque Luis aún no sabe ponerle nombre, en sus días buenos siente como _ese algo entre los dos_ les traspasa y sabe que Roi está sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que él, aunque él tampoco sepa ponerle un nombre o controlarlo o actuar ante ello. Y sabe que, aunque en ocasiones parezca que corren en paralelo hacia un horizonte inalcanzable, tarde o temprano sus caminos acabarán por cruzarse de una vez.

Es ese tarde o temprano lo que le atenaza. No saber cuándo, cómo reaccionar, qué decir cuando no sabe qué decirse ni a sí mismo. No poder prepararse, entrenar, llegar al momento con todo perfectamente ensayado para asegurarse que el momento decisivo de su vida no acaba en una actuación fallida más.

Y sobre todo el temor, que le bloquea y le impide dar el primer paso, cagarla y que no haya nadie ahí para recogerle.

Como casi siempre, acaba siendo Roi el que pierde la paciencia y se cansa de esperar; el que le coge de la muñeca y tira de él hacia los focos, aunque esté igual de acojonado que él. El que camina a su lado hombro con hombro -madrugada de fin de semana en Madrid, una brisa templada de final de verano acariciando sus brazos desnudos, saliendo del piso de los Javis y callejeando en dirección a la avenida para coger un taxi, mucho menos alcohol en sangre del que es habitual- e, incluso en mitad de ese cómodo silencio, es un volcán cargado de cosas a las que sigue sin saber nombrar y de impaciencia que lleva canalizando como puede demasiados meses.

Roi, que sigue tenso tras la última broma de esos cabrones que un día fueron profesores y ahora son amigos -¿en qué momento cambiaron las tornas, en qué instante fue a Roi al que le empezó a incomodar los comentarios sobre _esa tensión sexual, chicos, de verdad, es como estar viendo todo el rato una peli que no acaba, no sé cómo no os ha reventado ya todo_?-. Roi, que lleva mirando de reojo a Luis desde su respuesta -manufacturada, poco original, aunque siempre celebrada, _aquí la única tensión sexual es la nuestra, Javi, que no sé cómo no nos echa de casa tu marido_ , risas de la congregación, Javi Calvo aprovechando para meter un poco de mano a un Cepeda que hace ya mucho que aprendió a no sonrojarse con según qué cosas-. Roi, que frena en seco sin más aviso, Luis deteniéndose casi a la vez porque esa electricidad que emana de Roi lleva un rato traspasándole, y aunque nunca se sentirá preparado, sabe lo que viene ahora y una parte de él sólo puede gritar _por fin_.

Se gira y queda frente a él en un lateral de la acera, mientras por su lado un grupo de adolescentes de fiesta les sobrepasa y gira a la derecha sin dirigirles ni una sola mirada, dejando la calle en un relativo silencio. Desde la distancia a la que están, Luis puede percibir a la perfección la respiración irregular de Roi, sus nudillos crujiendo levemente cuando abre y cierra los puños un par de veces, liberando tensión.

Se quedan ahí unos minutos, Roi mirando el suelo, Luis mirando a Roi, sin moverse. Tampoco dicen nada, pero es que Luis no sabe qué decir y duda que Roi sepa como expresarlo. Porque ese _algo que los ata a los dos_ es, invariablemente, algo que no se puede decir con palabras.

Tensión sexual, atracción, gustarse. Sí, es posible, pero se queda tan irrisoriamente pequeño ante la profundidad de su relación, y les causa tanto miedo que sea esa tensión, esa atracción, ese gustarse lo que suponga un punto de ruptura, lo que acabe con todo.

Amor, también es posible. Esa sensación de sentir que con el otro ves colores que antes no; que el mundo no cobra sentido con él ni lo pierde con su marcha, pero todo resulta infinitamente más sencillo si es a su lado. Es una palabra tan grande, tan enorme, y les da tanto miedo utilizarla y que lo que sienten se desvirtúe, se convierta en una tarjeta de San Valentín de usar y tirar.

O quizás, simplemente, son dos chavales que se han enamorado locamente de su mejor amigo en una etapa complicada de sus vidas, y que aún no saben que hacer el tránsito de un tipo de cariño a otro no acabará con nada, sino que lo hará más fuerte, más real. Más eterno.

La cosa es que ahí siguen los dos, como pasmarotes, sin decir nada ni moverse, con toda esa energía atravesándoles con una potencia que podría mover turbinas. La noche de Madrid les contempla aburrida, el ruido amortiguándose con el paso de los minutos, y todo ese _algo_ pesando más que nunca, pero sin saber de qué manera liberarlo, nerviosos y acojonados, ansiosos por saber qué paso dar ahora y si se van a encontrar el vacío bajo sus suelas.

Al final es Luis el que pone una mano en el hombro de Roi y la baja con suavidad hasta su brazo, acariciando con lentitud antes de regresar y dejarla ahí, sobre su cuello, avanzando unos centímetros hasta que sus pechos casi se rozan. Se muere por abrazarle, pero Roi sigue sin levantar la mirada de sus zapatos, y ya le ha abrazado demasiadas veces para querer que justo ahora, _esa_ sea otra más. Así que se queda ahí, siendo un apoyo silencioso, murmurando casi para sí _Roi, tío, no sé qué hacer, ayúdame, por favor_ y angustiándose porque los hombros de Roi se mueven a espasmos irregulares, pero sigue sin subir la cabeza y Luis no quiere forzarle a nada.

Y Roi sigue sin subir la mirada, pero termina de eliminar la distancia entre ellos y empuña la camiseta de Luis, la frente apoyada en su barbilla, intentando controlar la respiración y _tío, te he dicho ya tantas veces que te quiero que no sé cómo decírtelo ahora y que entiendas lo que quiero decirte_ , Luis mirando al cielo y cerrando los ojos, rodeando ahora sí sus hombros y estrechándole contra él, besando su sien mientras el otro se apoya en su hombro y _sé lo que quieres decir y tengo miedo, Roi_. Nota como el otro aprieta aún más fuerte su camiseta y como su respiración se altera y a Luis le parece oír un _porque tú no_ ahogado que no sabe si es una pregunta o una afirmación, pero suena horrible.

_No_ , susurra y ahora sí obliga a Roi a subir la cabeza, apoyando su frente en la suya, ambos con los ojos cerrados y respirando en la boca del otro, entrecortados, no exactamente llorando, pero ahogándose en todo eso que están sintiendo. Y _tengo miedo porque yo tampoco sé cómo demostrártelo, tío, pero algo habrá que hacer_ , bajando los labios, que le tiemblan como le tiembla todo el cuerpo, y ese podría ser un pico más de una colección que no es pequeña, pero no es para nada un roce rápido. Apoya un segundo sus labios contra los de él, acariciándolos más con su respiración que con su piel, antes de girar un poco la cabeza, acariciar las mejillas de Roi y besarle, en condiciones. Un beso tembloroso, nada cinematográfico, profundo hasta quedarse sin respiración y, a la vez, lleno de dudas e incertidumbre.

El beso acaba y empieza, y acaba y empieza, y acaba y vuelve a empezar, porque lo que están haciendo es lo más terrorífico que han hecho nunca y, a la vez, se siente tan correcto, tan adecuado, dos piezas que encajaban desde el principio, pero no encontraban la posición adecuada.

Y ahí, besándose con los ojos cerrados y cargados de lágrimas, la respiración entrecortada, la voz tan apagada que apenas llega a formar frases, las manos que tiemblan y acarician y se aferran con desesperación, _te quiero, joder, no sé qué vamos a hacer_ , y darse otro beso que les hace tambalearse y buscar la lengua del otro, su respiración, morder sus labios y apretarse más, que la noche de Madrid se temple bajo las manos del otro.

_No lo sé, pero no dejes de besarme, por favor_.

**-CÓMO-**

Que a Luis le incomoda el contacto físico no es ningún secreto para nadie. Y aunque intenta esforzarse para no transmitir frialdad a los que quiere -aunque siempre intenta devolver los besos y los abrazos, no ser un muro contra el que chocar-, todo el mundo sabe que no se prodiga y, si lo hace, es por una mezcla de experiencia, aceptación y que de verdad le importa esa persona.

En sus anteriores relaciones, la intimidad física ha llegado como un resultado del tiempo, la necesidad, las hormonas y la necesidad de _encajar_ de alguna manera con lo que se esperaba de él. Pero donde otros describían las ganas, la quemazón de la piel al contacto con la ropa, la boca seca y la mirada nublada, él sólo encontraba las ganas de complacer y hacer sentir bien a la otra persona, tal vez la idea de cumplir un trámite que no era desagradable, claro, pero tampoco la experiencia mística que otros narraban. Y no dejaba de preguntarse que había de malo en él para estar con personas maravillosas, a las que quería y que le querían, y no desearlas con la misma intensidad que ellas a él.

Con Roi hay cosas que cambian.

El contacto físico nunca había sido un problema con él, porque Roi siempre supo amoldarse a las aristas rocosas de su personalidad, y colarse con constancia e insistencia, pero sin resultar invasivo, como el agua que se filtra por una grieta y acaba inundándolo todo. Con Roi ya existían los abrazos, los roces, las caricias, el invadir el espacio personal del otro, y Luis no sólo lo había aceptado desde el principio con extraña normalidad, si no que había notado como estar con él le había suavizado. De repente era más fácil sentirse cómodo con los demás, le resultaba más sencillo aceptar la efusividad de otros y mostrarla él mismo sin sentirse impostado. Y cada vez era más difícil esperar a que Roi le mostrase ese gesto de cariño y era él quien lo buscaba, bebiendo de la naturalidad de su amigo, de la mirada que le dirigía cuando lo hacía, para disolver lentamente sus reservas.

Tras los primeros besos esas reservas se pulverizan y desaparecen, arrastradas violentamente por la corriente. Cada vez que está a su lado y no está tocándole, aunque sea de la manera más tonta -pasar el brazo por su cintura o por sus hombros, rozar sus piernas al sentarse muy juntos, acariciar su espalda fugazmente-, nota una electricidad emanando de cada poro de su piel que no le deja concentrarse. En esas ocasiones mira a Roi buscando sus ojos, y en esa décima de segundo en la que sus miradas se cruzan sabe que a él le está ocurriendo lo mismo, que hay una especie de memoria física en los cuerpos de ambos que vibra en armonía como las cuerdas de un mismo instrumento.

Y es difícil, muy difícil, recordar a aquel Luis que rehuía el contacto físico cuando por fin están a solas el uno frente al otro y son libres de explorar. Empieza a entender las ganas cuando oyen la puerta de la calle cerrarse y se miran, solos al fin, desde esquinas opuestas de la estancia, y en lugar de unos metros parece que les separasen kilómetros y tropiezan con sus propios pies para salvar esa distancia. Entiende la quemazón de la piel al contacto con la ropa cuando siente las manos de Roi en su cintura, atrayéndole hacia él, y el tejido de la camiseta contra su piel parece lija, que araña haciendo surcos por donde el calor de sus manos se cuela hasta la columna vertebral y le incendia desde dentro. Entiende la boca seca cuando mira los labios de Roi y siente arena en la garganta, el aire que expulsa en un suspiro resecándole los labios antes de que el otro los humedezca con su lengua. Entiende la mirada nublada cuando siente chocar su espalda contra la pared -las manos de Roi viajando a su pecho, colándose por debajo de la tela- y el impacto le devuelve un poco a la realidad, y se separa un poco con las manos en sus mejillas e intenta mirarle, pero no sabe si aún sigue con los ojos cerrados porque no distingue apenas formas ni colores, y se guía por instintos primarios cuando vuelve a besarle -la boca, la mejilla, el cuello, de vuelta a sus labios para colarse hasta lo más profundo-, bebiendo de sus gemidos.

Con Roi hay cosas que cambian, pero otras que no. Y ni todo el calor del mundo, ni todo ese torrente que les recorre cuando están juntos consigue hacerle olvidar que, si la intimidad física con una mujer le incomodaba, con un hombre directamente _le aterra_. Ni siquiera Roi -con sus manos y sus besos y su delicadeza y su paciencia y su cariño infinito y su pasión amordazada bajo toneladas y toneladas de autocontrol- es capaz de hacer olvidar a Luis lo acojonado que está cuando nota que los labios de Roi intentan bajar de su cuello hasta su pecho, que sus dedos juegan a colarse por la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. No puede evitar tensarse, convertirse en un trozo de piedra, sus dedos transformándose en garras que no detienen a Roi porque no hace falta, él ya lo ha notado y ha regresado a sus mejillas, a sus labios, acariciando su pelo con el dorso de la mano. Unos imperceptibles centímetros de distancia, las manos de nuevo sobre la tela, besos que atemperan donde antes hervían a mil grados.

Así una y otra y otra y otra vez y Luis empieza a amar y odiar esos momentos, porque nunca se siente mejor que cuando está así, ajeno a su propia voluntad y a su cuerpo, volcado en Roi, y nunca se siente peor que cuando Roi le sonríe con calma y no deja de besarle -suave, contenido, _tranquilo, tío, qué más da, no pasa nada, por dios_ \- antes de alejarse unos pasos y devolverle su espacio personal con total naturalidad.

Porque lo que tiene con Roi jamás ha sido algo meramente físico, pero ese miedo a lo físico empieza a filtrarse a otros niveles. Y sabe que Roi jamás le pedirá nada más de lo que ya tienen, porque para él la intimidad física es solo una cara más del complejísimo poliedro que es su relación. Pero Luis no puede evitar temer que esa barrera de miedos interiorizados -de concepciones irreales, de tabús y de vergüenzas que lleva años absorbiendo sin ser consciente- se haya convertido en la frontera definitiva, el muro que él jamás se atreverá a derrumbar y que Roi jamás se atreverá a atravesar porque le quiere demasiado.

Y por eso esta vez -meditada, calculada, planificada durante días de ausencia y noches de insomnio-, cuando sus dedos se crispan enterrados en el pelo de Roi y su cuerpo vuelve a traicionarle -y nota como Roi vuelve a subir los labios a su mejilla, los dedos desentrelazándose con suavidad del botón de su pantalón-, sus manos viajan con rapidez, sujetando a Roi por las muñecas y _no_. Se quedan así unos segundos, Luis aún en tensión y expectante, Roi sorprendido por su reacción, depositando un último beso en su cuello antes de incorporarse un poco para mirarle y _sabes que no voy a hacer nada que tú no quieras_ , intentando tranquilizarle, un resquicio de miedo en sus ojos al observarle.

Ese ha sido desde el principio la piedra angular de su relación. Roi siempre ha sabido colarse entre las rendijas de ese muro que Luis no dejaba de reforzar a su alrededor, y - _quiero que lo hagas, necesito que lo hagas_ \- ahora lo que Luís necesita es que esa brisa se transforme en un huracán que arranque desde la raíz sus prejuicios y sus recelos. Y no es sólo por Roi o por la relación entre ambos o porque tenga miedo de que ese bloqueo acabe minando lo que tienen; es porque él necesita también esa parte de su relación, necesita sentir a Roi retumbando en su piel además de en su alma, y _ayúdame, dime qué quieres, dime que hago_ , la mirada de Roi llena de dudas alimentando su propio miedo, pero _si tú quieres, haz que yo también quiera_ y Luis ofreciéndole todo lo que Roi quiera tomar.

Si hasta entonces había entre ambos una corriente continua de alta tensión, generando estática a su alrededor, lo que ahora estalla es una auténtica tormenta eléctrica incapaz de controlar ni canalizar, que llega, arrasa e ilumina la noche a fogonazos descontrolados. Porque Luis no sabe qué hacer ante esa mirada que es tantas cosas a la vez, y Roi -conmovido, sorprendido, aterrado, absolutamente desbordado por el deseo y el cariño- no puede más que besarle otra vez y hundirse en su boca, intentando transmitirle todo lo que eso significa para él, la forma en la que Luis se está entregando estremeciéndole hasta lo más profundo.

Después le coge de la mano y le ayuda a incorporarse, guiándole hasta el dormitorio. En la tenuidad de la habitación pueden verse sin problema, aunque la forma de percibirse va mucho más allá de algo tan simple como el sentido de la vista. Los dos respiran agitados, y Luis se sienta al borde de la cama, esperando mientras Roi se recompone, le mira, se mira sus propias manos temblorosas, _tienes que prometerme que me pararás_ y Luis asintiendo a la vez que se quita la camisa con lentitud, los dedos torpes sobre los botones y _si tú me prometes que no te echarás atrás_.

Hay un equilibrio tan delicado entre ambos, tanto pánico a hacer daño al otro y a la vez tantas ganas de entregarse sin reservas, que los primeros besos, las primeras caricias, son más un ancla que les ata al otro, que les da fuerzas, que les dice _voy a quedarme aquí pase lo que pase_ , que les tranquiliza y a la vez les va introduciendo lentamente en el ciclón, una fuerza que arranca sutil, pero imparable. Poco a poco, minuto a minuto, suspiro a suspiro, van notando como la ropa se queda estrecha, los brazos cortos, las manos insuficientes, las caricias huecas. Finalmente es Roi el que se separa los milisegundos suficientes para tumbar a Luis en el centro de la cama y situarse sobre él, las rodillas a cada lado de sus caderas, mirándole y haciendo un esfuerzo consciente por no apartarse como si lo que estuviese besando fuese el mismo fuego cuando le siente tensarse bajo su cuerpo. En su lugar vuelve a bajar y le besa, lento, profundo, su lengua explorando cada rincón, guiando sus manos para que le agarren de la cintura y hagan allí lo que quieran.

La tensión llega al cuerpo de Luis y tarda en abandonarle, pero a la vez trata de sobreponerse a ella, y se zambulle en los besos de Roi desconectando el resto de su cerebro. Centrando toda su atención en sus labios acariciándole, su lengua invadiéndole, sus dedos colándose entre los mechones de pelo y acunando su cara, la presión de sus muslos sobre las caderas. Se concentra en cada punto de presión como si fuese una clave capaz de reactivar de nuevo su cuerpo, y lo consigue poco a poco, subiendo sus manos e ignorando el temblor que las entorpece, enredándose en la camiseta y sacándosela de un tirón antes de acariciar experimentalmente, hundir con suavidad los dedos sobre cada músculo, abrir las palmas y empujarle con suavidad sobre su cuerpo, tumbándole encima de él, piel contra piel. El contacto le paraliza, pero a la vez siente como Roi se estremece y se hunde aún más en su boca, bajando después por su cuello, ahogando ahí un murmullo incomprensible y el bloqueo dura menos, porque antes de que le dé tiempo a analizarlo nota el filo de sus dientes en la clavícula y gime con fuerza, clavando las uñas en la cintura del otro.

Hacen el amor como una lucha de trincheras, luchando por cada centímetro encarnizadamente. Roi ralentiza cada avance sin detenerse, bajando con lentitud y atento a cada gesto y cada suspiro de Luis, recreándose en cada zona durante minutos enteros hasta que nota como su cuerpo vuelve a relajarse. Desabrochando lentamente sus pantalones, dejando que el otro se enrede en su cinturilla antes de tirar con suavidad, desvistiéndose el uno al otro con cuidado, arrodillados en la cama; con cuidado como si estuviesen heridos, con rabia como si quisiesen devorarse. Esta vez es Luis el que rodea la cintura de Roi y se tumba de costado, arrastrando al otro en sus brazos, ambos gimiendo al contacto, la tensión ya un eco del pasado mientras las manos viajan sin rumbo claro, sus caderas se mueven erráticas buscando al otro, las piernas se enredan y las manos bajan y bajan y aprietan el otro cuerpo contra el propio.

Y hay un instante en el que Roi no puede resistirlo más, y con un beso húmedo que les retumba a los dos en el pecho se inclina sobre su oído y le susurra algo entrecortado. Las palabras no han terminado de abandonar sus labios cuando nota como Luis se tensa entre sus brazos y esconde la cara en su cuello, abrazándole con fuerza, y a Roi se le rompe un poco el corazón y está a punto de desistir, el _no_ ahogado de Luis contra su hombro convenciéndole de que nada de esto tiene sentido si él lo va a pasar mal, que no hay necesidad, que lo físico es satisfactorio pero lo suyo va mucho más allá.

Se queda ahí, abrazándole de vuelta, apretando los dientes y acariciando su espalda, tranquilizándole y _no pasa nada, en serio, qué más da_ , pero Luis se revuelve entre sus brazos. Roi intenta apartarse, darle espacio para que su cuerpo se desbloquee, pero no le deja, y solo se aparta lo justo para apoyar su frente en la de Roi, susurrando directamente contra sus labios _, así no, tú, tú_ y ahora es Roi el que se tensa y _no tienes por qué hacerlo, no tenemos por qué hacer nada_ y _sí tenemos, Roi, sí tenemos_ , besos desesperados que Roi no sabe no corresponder.

Porque Roi no puede entender nada, porque esta vez la tensión no desaparece del cuerpo de Luis, pero tampoco lo hace la desesperación, la pasión y las palabras entrecortadas que le están volviendo loco, su pánico a hacer daño a Luis tirando de un lado de la cuerda tensada y su deseo de tenerle así, de esa manera, tirando del otro, sin saber qué hacer, cómo actuar, cómo hacerle feliz, que es lo único que siempre ha querido hacerle. Y más que verle, siente su movimiento en el centro mismo de su ser cuando Luis por fin consigue desengancharse de sus labios y apartarse de él, tumbarse sobre su estómago y tirar de él como si no pudiese resistir ni un solo segundo más de su existencia sin sentir la piel de Roi contra la suya.

Porque Roi no entiende nada, pero Luis lo acaba de entender todo, y está dispuesto a luchar contra sus miedos y sus prejuicios y sus vergüenzas y sus muros, y contra el mundo entero si hace falta. Porque ahora más que nunca entiende _todo_ , y cuando Roi le dice que no entiende nada y le pregunta _por qué_ , solo puede susurrar un par de frases medio inconexas antes de notar como el otro ahoga un ruido contra su hombro antes de girar su cara para volver a besarle, profundo, antes de empezar a bajar, sus manos apaciguando poco a poco el temblor de su cuerpo.

Rozándole, incansables, hasta notarle estremecerse, gemir, arquearse, girarse rogando por más besos, por más piel, por _más_ , hasta que todas las luces se apaguen y el mundo deje de dar vueltas.

_Porque me da miedo, tío, y no quiero volver a sentir miedo. Si estoy contigo, sólo quiero sentirte a ti._

 

**-Y DE QUÉ MANERA-**

Lo que más le gusta a Luis de su relación con Roi es que ha ido creciendo con la lentitud y la solidez de un valle, grano de arena a grano de arena, limando cada resquicio y suavizando cada filo con la paciencia que sólo puede tener la erosión.

Le tranquiliza que empezasen a la vez seguros -seis miradas, cuatro palabras, dos abrazos, cero espacio- y cautos, y que la estabilidad no haya llegado de improviso como el que aparece de repente en el ojo del huracán y no sabe cuánto durará esa calma, sino que hayan luchado por cada centímetro avanzado a través de un diluvio que duró meses.

Le reconforta que las cosas hayan cambiado mucho y a la vez tan poco, Roi despertando de su somnolencia cuando el móvil que lleva intentando mirar diez minutos se le resbala lánguido de entre los dedos y aterriza en mitad de su cara, haciendo temblar la cama primero con su salto sobresaltado y después con las carcajadas de Luis al ver la escena.

Le encanta ver a Roi revolverse, _Cepeda, mira que eres gilipollas, no te rías, joder_ , golpeándole sin fuerzas en el hombro antes de incorporarse y desenredarse de las sábanas arrugadas a sus pies, frotándose los ojos mientras el sol de la tarde se cuela de lleno por la ventana, iluminándole de lleno mientras Luis le observa, aun riéndose flojito.

Le llena la mirada que le dirige cuando regresa del baño, volviendo a acostarse a su lado para pasear sus labios por su cuello, su pecho, su abdomen, de regreso hasta su boca donde le besa suave, calma absoluta, puro cariño y unas notas de deseo sostenido.

Le serena quedarse así, tumbados, mitad abrazos mitad tirados encima del cuerpo del otro, labios que no se buscan pero a veces se encuentran, y quedarse así hasta que el sol empieza a ocultarse por fin entre los edificios y llega la hora de ducharse, vestirse y prepararse para salir.

Lo que más le gusta a Luis es salir a la calle y sentirse así, el de siempre como nunca. Roi caminando tranquilo a su lado, charlando en voz baja de tonterías, y que cuando le agarra por la cintura y le acerca contra su costado para besarle en la mejilla, el otro esboce una sonrisa que le sube hasta los ojos sin apartar la vista del frente ni dejar de hablar.

Pero por encima de todo, lo que más le gusta es tener a Roi y que Roi le tenga a él, y que sin importar los qués, los cuántos, ni los cuándos, ni los cómos del camino, ya sea el que han atravesado o el que se dibuja frente a ellos, no dejen de quererse.

Y de qué manera.


End file.
